someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shai-Lee
Hair that was once golden was now dyed a crimson red. Eyes that once held such peace were now filled with madness. A smile that once lit up anything around it now sent shivers down anything living's spine. The wind howled. The moonlight dimmed. The blood spilled. Where her eyes had once been were now replaced with gaping holes, an abyss that seemed to never end. A simple, demonic smile played across her lips, with the potential to contort to a scream. Her cleaver slowly slipped out of her hands, as she pulled back her dark hood, her face splashed with the blood of an innocent. Her smirk grew to a toothy smile, which evolved into a bloodcurdling laugh. The girl looked towards the sky, and began to maniacally cackle, as the darkness enveloped her. She looked down to the slowly decaying body of the male she previously dismembered. The girl sunk to her knees, gripped the cleaver from the rocky ground, and proceeded to continuously hack at the already deceased body. The cackling did not cease, nor did the terrifying grin that had she had become so accustomed to. Splatters of blood shot up, soaking her face and her body. First an arm came off. Then a leg. Then the head. The cackling began to quiet down, as she clutched the decapitated head. "Now, now..." She cooed, "We can't have you rolling around, can we?" As she said this, the girl placed the head back on the ground, and proceeded to mercilessly hack through the middle. Reaching the end of of the now severed head, she placed both halves flat side down, smiling sadistically. A snapping of twigs caused the girl to immediately turn around, her smile still painted on. In turn was a male, the same expression as the girl's painted over his face. His eyes, black abysses that felt endless. The female simply licked her lips, tasting the blood from her kill. Silence. Never Ending Silence. The two seemed to stare at each other indefinitely. Before the girl turned back to her prize before her. As she did, she saw several other figures, the same faces all plastered on as well. Their heads all clicked to the left unnaturally, simultaneously. The grins never faltered, staying as devilish as they had begun with. Slowly, more and more figures began to appear, the same expressions and eyeless holes with each one. The girl raised her cleaver, blood dripping and landing on her legs. She looked down to the dead body, and saw it with the same sickening grin, and endless pits where his eyes should be. Without warning, the girl looked up at the fading moonlight, chuckled one last time, her grin piercing the sky. She brought the blade to her throat, and in one swift movement, sliced clean across her windpipe. She instantly fell dead, her body twitching with nerves. The smile never escaped her, and seemed to grow wider as the moments passed. Screams echoed around her lifeless body, screeching around what was left of her. Then. Silence. Aftermath The students looked at the two dead bodies, their mouths gaping open in shock and horror. Several were retching, others were crying, while the rest could barely bring themselves to look at the scene. A teacher ran around the corner, after hearing the commotion going on behind the building. The first things he saw was the two dead bodies, one hacked up, one with a slit throat, of two students lying around a circle of shocked students. The second thing he saw was the smile on the dead female's face, a sight he was sure he'd never forget. The third thing he saw was the students slowly crick their heads around to face him, the same smiles all played across their faces. Each student seemed to have no eyes, and their faces drenched in blood. The final thing he saw was the body of the female, whom he thought to be dead, twitch, and whisper just loud enough for him to hear "Behind you." With that, the teacher felt deep breathing on the back of his neck, and an echoing voice, "Smile." The darkness prevailed. The silence overcame. The blood rained down. All that was left... Was a smile. Originally written by RedMasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Migrated Category:Mindfuck Category:Real Life